


Taking Advantage

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James loves his best friends, he really does, but he can't help but wish they weren't quite so shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

It's the smell that wakes Remus first. Chocolate fiend that he is combined with his heightened lycan senses, he can smell Honeyduke's finest milk chocolate from ten paces and this is definitely a lot closer than ten paces. Nose twitching, he wakes up a bit more and realises that the chocolate is melted and is spread all over his naked arse and drizzled down the back of his thighs. Turning his head to the side, he's greeted by the sight of an equally naked, grinning Sirius. His boyfriend is obviously elated by the fact that he's managed to pull all of this off without Remus noticing, or more importantly waking, something which would normally never happen. But, in his defence, they've only just finished their NEWTS and those combined with a fairly recent full moon have left him feeling rather drained. So, given the opportunity for a full nights sleep in a comfortable bed with no reason to get up at an obscene hour then he was certainly going to avail himself of said opportunity. That said, this was a rather nice wake-up call.

“Siri?” 

“Morning Rem.”

“What are you doing?” As he spoke, Sirius moved and Remus craned his neck in an attempt to follow his movements but gave up when it took too much effort.

“I thought, seeing as we were too tired last night, we could take advantage of this lovely big bed and the fact that Mrs Potter bought in a stash of Honeyduke's chocolate just for you.”

“But, what about everybody else? Lily's asleep next door never mind James on the other side. And what about Mr and Mrs Potter? What time is it?”

Sirius slowly drew his fingers up Remus' leg (but not so slowly so that Remus got ticklish). “Mr Potter's already gone to work at the Ministry, Mum's downstairs in the kitchen and as for Jamie and Lil, I've put a silencing charm up.”

Placated somewhat, and smiling at Sirius calling Mrs Potter 'Mum', Remus surrendered himself to his boyfriend's ministrations. He still couldn't stop himself from worrying mentally about the possibility of one of the other occupants of the house walking in on them doing whatever it was that Sirius had in mind for them. It was bad enough when they decided to be adventurous and take the risk of attempting anything in their door room in Gryffindor Tower rather than the Room of Requirement. Here, they were in the bedroom that Sirius had been given by Mr and Mrs Potter when they had taken him in after his parents had disowned him two years ago. Remus and Lily had joined their respective boyfriends at Potter Manor for a couple of weeks to be spoilt before they moved on to their own lives at which point Remus and Sirius would be moving into a flat courtesy of Sirius' Uncle Alphard. When that happened, they could get up to whatever antics they felt like wherever and whenever they wanted to. As it was, as brilliant as the Potter's were, Remus wasn't at all convinced as to how well they would take it if they walked in on Sirius and him having sex. His leg kicked out automatically as Sirius licked up an errant smear of chocolate that was making its way down the back of his kneecap.

“Stop thinking Rem, just take advantage of the moment.”

“Make me.”

Even as he spoke the words, Remus knew that they were like red rags to a bull and that Sirius would take them to heart. The other teenager would do his very best to ensure that, by the time Sirius had finished with him, Remus would be unable to remember his own name. He wondered what all the people who thought of him as a prissy, stuck-up prefect would think of him if they could see him now with his chocolate covered arse stuck up in the air. He keened and bit down firmly on the pillow below him as Sirius' tongue swept over the swell of his arse, passing tantalisingly close to his cleft in the process.

The first time that Sirius had broached the topic of rimming with him, Remus hadn't been able to fathom why anyone would want to stick their tongue … well _there_ and had squirmed uncomfortably whilst complaining about how unhygienic it was. Sirius had laughed at him and called him adorable, innocent Remus (which had Remus sulking) and then had proceeded to remind Remus that they were wizards and that the hygiene issue could be resolved with a few simple spells. Remus still wasn't completely convinced but was curious enough that he had allowed Sirius to persuade him to give it a go. The first time that they had done it, they had snuck away to the Room of Requirement on a Hogsmeade weekend, ditching Peter in the process, safe in the knowledge that Lily would keep James suitably occupied for the next few hours. Totally and utterly 100% convinced that he was going to hate every minute of it, Remus had been amazed to discover that he had enjoyed every minute of it. Amazed and then mortified because he hadn't simply enjoyed it, he had loved it, thrusting his arse up and back so that Sirius had to clamp his hands onto Remus' hips and literally begging for more. Now, six months after that first time, he loved it more than ever. He also really hoped that Sirius had put up a silencing charm because the noises spilling from his mouth were starting to verge on the obscene.

That was definitely not good because Remus could tell that Sirius was in one of his wicked, teasing moods and that he was going to string this out for as long as he possibly could. Remus knew exactly why Sirius was doing it; it was payback for Remus cutting him off and refusing to have sex with him for the duration of their NEWTS. His hips jerked as Sirius lapped at the pool of sticky chocolate that had pooled at the base of his spine. Before he could rub himself against the sheets in an attempt to get some relief, Sirius' hands clamped around his hips and drew Remus up onto his hands and knees, the other man using his thumbs to spread Remus' cheeks.

Remus literally yowled as he felt the sensation of something, more melted chocolate by the texture of it, being drizzled down his cleft. Then, finally, Sirius' tongue was where he wanted it and it was all he could do to stay in place rather than wriggling all over. A stream of nonsensical words and what was probably best described as begging left his mouth as the slick muscle penetrated him and at that point, everything went to hell in a hand basket.

“Oi! Are you two planning on sleeping all … Oh, Merlin's balls! Lily, don't look!”

James, with all his usual tact, which was about as much as a brick wall, had slammed open the door and was stood there with his mouth hanging open and trying to stop Lily from seeing what was going on. Apparently Sirius had remembered to cast the silencing spells but in the process had forgotten to cast locking charms on the door.

“Why can't I look? You don't own me James Harold Potter! Oh...”

Remus couldn't be more mortified as Lily gawped at them and he was positive that he was blushing all over.

“Could you not have locked the sodding door Siri? Mum's got breakfast ready when you've finished. Lily, why are you still looking?”

“Because it's seriously hot! I mean, just look at them...”

Lily's voice trailed off as James grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away from the open door. Remus tried to squirm away, attempting to cover himself with a sheet, hide behind the bed, hide behind Sirius, anything but the iron grip that Sirius had on his hips meant that he couldn't move anywhere. All he could do was bury his head in the pillow and hope that his mortification ended quickly. He only emerged again when he heard the sound of the door behind closed and locked swiftly followed by the rough sensation of Sirius' tongue returning to his cleft. He wanted to ask Sirius if he was absolutely certain that he had locked the door but any semblance of conscious thought that he still possessed was obliterated when Sirius' tongue was joined by his fingers, pressing inside Remus knowingly and unerringly finding the spot which turned Remus to jelly. He couldn't help but writhe and wriggle as Sirius' fingers gently scissored within him, stretching him open for Sirius' cock. Far too soon for Remus' liking, the fingers disappeared and so too did Sirius' presence at his back.

“Siri? What are ...”

He saw Sirius lying back down on the bed and all suddenly became clear. Sirius wanted Remus to ride him. Even the thought of it made Remus blush wildly. There was something about this position, something about being just there for Sirius to see that had Remus hugely embarrassed. He loved the position for a variety of reasons but three years into their relationship, he was still mortified by and ashamed of the scars that he bore from the years before Moony had company during the full moons. That wasn't going to stop him or give him pause for thought though. They both knew that within minutes he would get so carried away that he would forget all about his scars. Particularly now after such a long period of abstinence, or at least long for two teenage boys with healthy libidos. Trying desperately not to think about the people downstairs (although how this was different from Gryffindor Tower he didn't know), he let Sirius help him into position so that he could slide himself down onto Sirius' cock.

As he did so, he arched his back in pleasure, his neck falling back so the tips of his shaggy hair touched his shoulder blades. He moaned in delight at the feeling of being completely filled by Sirius' cock and shifted his hips incrementally to find exactly the right position. In the process of doing this, Sirius' hands came up to clamp on his arse once more, thumbs stroking gently over the still prominent hipbones and Remus knew that neither of them was going to last long. Tensing the muscles in his thighs, he started to move himself up and down, aided by the grip that Sirius had on him. He could tell by the way that Sirius' fingers were digging into the flesh of his arse that the other was trying to exert his not in-formidable will in order to retain control but that wasn't going to last long. Neither of them were. Swivelling his hips as he moved up and down, he managed to find the precise angle and his brain melted. After half a dozen thrusts at a slow restrained pace, their control evaporated and Remus was subject to Sirius' wishes. All he could do was do his best to not hinder the other man.

By this point he didn't care if anybody walked in on them and he definitely didn't give a damn as to whether anyone could hear them or not. Dimly over the sound of blood roaring in his ears he heard Sirius growl out “Stroke yourself” and mindlessly obeyed, wrapping a hand around his hard leaking cock where it was slapping against his stomach. Clumsily, he started to stroke himself in time with Sirius' thrusts which were rapidly losing any control. Before too long it was too much. As Sirius gave one particularly hard thrust that raked against Remus' prostate, Remus spilled himself over his hand and Sirius' stomach before blacking out from sensory overload. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius had continued thrusting through Remus' orgasm until the clenching and convulsing of Remus' internal muscles had proven to be too much for him and he had found his own release, spilling his come inside Remus.

The next thing Remus was aware of, it was the feeling of being watched. Turning his head slightly he saw Sirius laid on his side, head propped up on his arm watching Remus sleep.

“What happened?”

“You blacked out. Further evidence of why we need to have regular sex.”

Remus rolled his eyes at that and then almost immediately wrinkled his nose at the scent of sweaty bedsheets and the, to lycan senses, overwhelming scent of sex. Sirius obviously saw his look of disgust.

“Sorry, I didn't clean us up because I didn't want to wake you.” At Remus' raised eyebrow he amended his words. “Well, that and I remembered that time in the Prefect's bathroom and all the fun we had. The bathroom here isn't nearly as big but I think we can still recreate a few of the key moments. I was thinking about that one where you were cradled between my legs and then things got a little bit more fun.”

As he spoke, Sirius' hand was trailing up and down Remus' side, lingering over his inner thigh and Remus couldn't deny the interested twitch from his cock. Obviously his libido had recovered.

“I'm sure I could be persuaded Mr Padfoot. We just need to find where our clothes ended up.”

“Clothes? What do you mean find where our clothes are? The bathroom's just on the other side of the corridor. Life's too short. Take a risk Mr Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/97380.html)


End file.
